


Twinkle, Twinkle Little Baby

by wyomingparmesan



Series: Having a Baby! [3]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aunt Luna Loud, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: New Mom Lori refuses help from her family, but when she sleeps through her son's cries one night, Aunt Luna decides to take over. Drabble.
Series: Having a Baby! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Twinkle, Twinkle Little Baby

It had been two weeks since the birth of Lori and Bobby's baby. The house had a different atmosphere, what with the constant crying and baby things laying about.

Of course, this was something the kids had grown used to, as their parents had brought home many babies before.

This was different though. This was their sister's baby. He stayed in Lori and Leni's room, so they would all get woken up by his constant crying.

It had taken a toll on the new parents, as they would find themselves falling asleep doing everyday tasks. Bobby would be returning to work soon, leaving Lori with the baby.

She was fortunate enough to have family who were willing to help her, though she found herself being somewhat selfish with her child.

She wanted to do everything herself.

"Lori, honey," her mom would say. "Let me take Luis, you need some sleep."

"I've got it, Mom," Lori would say, though her son's bawling would make her ears ring.

"Come on, Lori," Leni would say. "You never let us hold him."

"You'll get to, one day," Lori says. "I read that babies need their parents for the first few weeks."

"That doesn't mean that we can't help you, sweetie," her mom says. "We're here to help."

"I've got everything under control," she says. She looked at the Luis, who was still wailing. "It's okay, shhh." Needless to say, Lori's selfishness and the constant crying was taking a toll on not just her, but her siblings as well. There had to be a way they could help her.

They would find themselves falling asleep during breakfast, as they couldn't sleep from the baby's crying. He would cry because he could tell that his parents are stressed.

All it took was one sister's initiative, and assertion.

* * *

Three A.M.

Luna found herself being woken up by the sounds of her baby nephew. She knew that Lori and Bobby were both tired, and though the baby slept right next to them, they may not always hear it.

She looked down below her to see Luan fast asleep, with earplugs in her ears.

She slowly made her way down the ladder, and headed across the hall. She opened the door to Lori and Leni's room.

Leni too, had gotten some earplugs. It made sense since she slept in the same room.

Luna made her way to the small bassinet next to Lori's bed. Her sister and her boyfriend were still fast asleep. She felt a small smile come across her face. She didn't blame them for needing some sleep. Some may think they were being bad parents, but they didn't do it on purpose. It happens to all new parents.

After all, that's what she was here for.

The shrill cries from the bassinet caught her attention. She looked down at the little baby laying in it. He had the prettiest blue eyes, which were filled with little tears. There was a little tuft of dark brown, almost black, hair on his head, and he had skin made him look a bit sun-kissed.

"Aw come here," she cooed as she picked up the little bundle. "Aunt Luna is here."

She rocked and bounced him, trying to get him to calm down. "Are you hungry?"

She picked up the bottle that was sitting on the side table, and tried to feed him. He turned his head away, and Luna frowned.

"Are you wet?", she felt his diaper under his onesie.

"Nope you're good," Luna looked down at him. "What else could it be?"

She decided to do something she knew would make Lori pissed, but she didn't care. Her little buddy was sad, and that's what mattered.

Luna headed out of the room, and down the stairs. She made it to the living room, and spotted her favorite chair.

She sat in the recliner, and pulled it out. She put the baby over her shoulder, and began to rock in the chair. Luis was crying in her ear, but she didn't seem to care.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky,

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are."

Luna sang softly, as she rocked him in her arms.

"When the blazing sun is gone,

When he nothing shines upon,

Then you show your little light,

Twinkle, twinkle, all the night,

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are."

Her nephew's cries became softer as she continued the song.

"Then the traveler in the dark,

Thanks to you for your tiny spark;

He could not see which way to go,

If you did not twinkle so.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are."

As the last line slipped her lips, she looked over to see the baby fast asleep on her chest. She gave him a kiss on the head.

"Good night, little one," she whispered. She soon found herself drifting to sleep.


End file.
